Documents such as news articles may provide information related to a given subject matter. For example, a news article on China may describe economic data related to the Chinese economy. However, a reader of the article is limited to the information available in the article. Further, factual information (e.g., Gross Domestic Product or GDP) may appear at various places (e.g., in different paragraphs) throughout the article.
With the advent of the Internet, vast repositories of public and open data, national and regional statistics are available. For example, Knoema Corporation has built a repository of public and open data enhanced by generic crowd-sourced data collection platform integrated with data and visualization tools. The platform operates in conjunction with a network of data collectors as part of a global initiative for collecting and aggregating data on various topics on a worldwide scale. Likewise, companies like Google provide access to a vast body of data including articles and other text documents on a multitude of topics.